Frank Woods
"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" -'Woods' '''famous quote. '''Master Sergeant' Frank Woods, United States Marine Corps (ret.) '''is a retired Marine and CIA Agent as of year 1990. He was born in year 1930 in Philladelphia, Pennsylvania. He is the best friend of USMC Captain Alex Mason, who was also a fellow CIA Agent. He was a selected member of the CIA backed MAC-V SOG and operated with agents Mason, Hudson, and Bowman. After the attack on the MAC-V and fighting in the jungles, he, Mason, and Bowman were captured by the NVA and Spetsnaz acting under orders from Soviet Colonel Lev Kravchenko. After Spetsnaz kills Bowman and Mason and Woods escapes, Woods was "killed" by Lev Kravchenko, who was also "killed". But soon after the explosion that had Mason assume that Woods was dead, Woods was actually still alive as he reduced the actual impact to keep him from being killed. But Kravchenko was still alive as well and sent Woods to the Ha Noi Hilton and later Da Nang, in which Woods described that "this fucking place made the Hilton look good" and lost 17 teammates in the process. He was found and returned home to the U.S. in 1972 and was reinstated back into the CIA by 1975. Woods was one of the particapants of the U.S. Sanctioned Assassination of Jose Luiz Menendez in 1982. He was then captured and tortured by Raul Menendez in 1986 for killing his father and wanted to know what the United States Government has against him. Woods was rescued by Mason, Hudson, and Angola leader Jonas Savimbi from Menendez and the communist backed MPLA forces. Later that same year in Nicaragua, Woods, Mason, Hudson, and Panamanian dictator Manuel Noriega conduct an operation to capture Menendez, but goes arry when Woods Tosses a frag into Menendez's sister's room and kills her, putting Menendez in a path of revenge for the rest of his life. During Operation Just Cause, Woods was set up by Noriega to shot Mason thinking he was Menendez. After the revelation, Menendez cripples Woods for life and then kills Hudson, leaving he and Mason's son, David Mason, to suffer. Later, possibly in 1990, Woods, guilt driven for shooting his best friend and leaving his son parentless, went to claim David and raised him ever since. As of year 2025, Woods is currently a resident of the retirement home known as "The Vault". Personal/Biological Information '''Born: '''March 20, 1930 Philladelphia, Pennsylvania '''Marital Status: '''Single(Never married) '''Current Legal Status: '''Alive or killed by Raul Menendez '''Family: *David Mason(adoptive son) Allies: *Alex Mason *Joseph Bowman *Mark McKnight *David Mason *Grigori Weaver *Terrance Brooks *Jonas Savimbi *Mike Harper *CIA *JSOC *United States Secret Service *Bernard *Miss Bianca *Stan Smith *United States Marine Corps. *Navy SEALs *SEAL Team Six *SEAL Team Three *Sam Fisher *Isaac Briggs *Fourth Echelon *Irving Lambert *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Verdona Tennyson *Rook Blonko *DigiDestined *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene Krabs *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Avatar Korra *Avatar Aang *Katara *Zuko Enemies: *Raul Menendez *Lev Kravchenko *Nikita Dragovich *Jason Hudson *Manuel Noriega *Mullah Rahman *Fidel Castro 'Voice Actor: '''James C. Burns Fan Fiction Roles 95 year old Woods will be telling stories of flashback about his role in the Hundred Year War, his relationship with Sam Fisher and Irving Lambert, and other encounters with Lev Kravchenko in ''Digital Defense Force: Overthrow. Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Rescue Units Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Marines Category:Physically No Longer Able to Fight Category:CIA Category:Joint Special Operations Command Category:Assets Category:Agents Category:Navy SEALs Category:United States Navy Category:Retired